Shaylee Frostfall
Appearance Shaylee is a sinuous Khoravar woman with honey blond hair, and pale grey eyes which are perfectly complemented by her least Mark of Storm which is shimmering vividly on her left collar-bone. She dresses in fabrics and colors found in nature, including furs and pelts when the weather permits. She prefers loose fitting clothing that allows her to move her body as she fulfills her magical duties as a member of the Raincaller's Guild, performing irrigation and agricultural services, among other things through a combination of druidic and dragonmark abilities; when not on Wayfinder's business or expeditions. History Shaylee was born into House Lyrandar and being marked she was led to believe from a young age that she is uniquely qualified and maybe even uniquely predestined to help those lesser fortunate folk with her gifts granted by her Mark. In doing so she believed she could do the most good for her people by joining the Raincaller's as an apprentice at a relatively young age, due to her family's prestige and connections. She eventually studied the druid arts under the Raincaller's tutelage to further enhance her given abilities. While not a religious woman in the way of organized religion, Shaylee does revere the spirits and little gods of nature and the elements. Shaylee was born during the latter part of The Last War and worked hard throughout her adulthood to help refugees traverse the dangerous ruins and dungeons dotted across Khorvaire to escape safety while avoiding the various battlegrounds littered across the lands. While her House afforded her protection during war she volunteered for many missions and helped organize excursions to find passage through untamed wilderness and those ways deemed unsafe; using her knowledge of nature and its magics to help clear the path and keep her wards safe. The Last War Shaylee was born during the latter part of The Last War and worked hard throughout her adulthood to help refugees traverse the dangerous ruins and dungeons dotted across Khorvaire to escape safety while avoiding the various battlegrounds littered across the lands. She spent a number of years working as a go between for her guild and families budding ventures in Invitation Experience During war she volunteered for many missions and helped organize excursions to find passage through untamed wilderness and those ways deemed unsafe; using her knowledge of nature and its magics to help clear the path and keep her wards safe. Motivation Shaylee is now motivated to rebuild that which was broken and find that which was lost during the war, and takes great pride in her position as a Wayfinder, believing that she is where she was meant to be and works hard to be helpful to those around her. Future Goals Secrets: N/A Enemies: N/A Personality Personality Traits * (What are the quirky, interesting and unique traits that make your character stand out? Note: Strengths have their own section, Traits is more for the unique behavioral aspects of your character.) Ideals * (What ideals drive your character? What do they believe in most strongly?) Bonds * (What deep connections to people, places, and events influence your character's actions?) Strengths * (What are your character's greatest strengths that make them an asset in the field? Not their class abilities, but who they are as a person, regardless of what mechanical build they use. Tip for character development: Oftentimes, a character's greatest strengths and weaknesses are two sides of the same coin.) Flaws * (What are your character's greatest weaknesses, challenges, and blind spots? What could someone else exploit to bring your character to ruin or cause them to act against their best interests? Tip for character development: Oftentimes, a character's greatest strengths and weaknesses are two sides of the same coin.) Completed Missions Crunch XP & Gold Log This transaction list must include all finished expeditions and the gold/XP earned for each, as well as all expenditures (what you bought and for how much). Inventory * Item * Item Character Sheet * Link to character sheet (if using MPMB, please print to PDF and use that version, instead of uploading the form-fillable version which does not display well in browser) * Link to animal companion sheet